They Don't Know Who They're Fucking With
by SnowbarryShipped
Summary: When they move to Alexandria, people break into there house because they don't agree with Rick and Daryl's relationship, because they haven't been in the world and are still judgmental dicks who want to teach Rick and Daryl a lesson, but they have NO idea who they are fucking with, including Rickyl's makeshift family Not my best but enjoy. Disclaimer, I only own the story lines.
Rick's P.O.V.

you'd be stupid if you didn't notice the glares that the Alexandrians throw at me and Daryl, most of them glared at everyone of my family members, but this it was different. In the world we lived in know, there was no gay, straight, black, or white there was only living and dead. The problems with the people of Alexandria was they hadn't experienced the outside world they also didn't get the chance to experience the real love that this world denied, Daryl was my center, he was my everything and I will admit it easily for my own selfish reasons the world ending wasn't as bad as it was suppose to be. I wonder everyday if I would have met Daryl if the world didn't end I hoped that I would and I knew if I did no matter what we would be together we would actually get a normal and happy life. Maybe even adopted a kid, because me and Lori, we wouldn't have stuck together, I loved her but I knew she was cheating even before the world ended. It still hurt to loose her, she was the mother of my children after all but our relationship was coming to a quick and painful end and we all knew that. Daryl, he was different, he was everything I ever needed and if the world didn't end I still like to think that we would have been happy together, I was never gender specific, I had no prefernce, in my book love is love and it doesn't matter with who it rest upon. I was lucky enough to be blessed with my kids and Daryl, the world was cruel and happiness usually isn't a factor in this hell but I was blessed with three forms of happiness. The Alexandrians didn't look at it that way, even considering that we aren't extreamly open about us, we try to keep our relationship behind doors, where only the ones we trusted resided, but sometimes in dire situations or when one of us just need the reasurrence of the other we will exchange a small and quick kiss or a intimate touch or stare and perhaps a loving smile. I guess we shouldn't have been suprised when a few dicks from Alexandria broke into our house, this small group lead by Pete who seems to think I want to move in on his wife so I can drop Daryl and so I "FIT" in. I had wanted to hurt Pete when I found out that he called Daryl a few of hurtful words and told him things that was not true, not in the slightist, and when Daryl came home fuming with a dark bruise on his cheek, I almost killed that bastered, he was lucky Daryl was able to calm me down. Pete and his group of dicks had snuck into the window on the first floor, and damn it if I didn't tell Michonne to make sure it was locked. Eric and Aaron had told us of an encounter that they had had, a few guys broke into there house and beat the living shit out of Eric and then they ditched warning Aaron about his ways. I jerked awake when I felt a hand clamp to my mouth and a kitchen knife pressed to my throat, two more hands pushed my feet down, Daryl jerked awake when I did. I couldn't help wonder 'how the hell didn't I hear them and wake up?!' Seeing a kitchen knife to Daryls throat made my heart slow and my blood turn to ice a horrible worry and sense of dread hitting my gut. I knew Daryl could protect himself but we where kind of surronded and I couldn't help the worry bubble in my stomach or the the anger that boiled in my veins. Pete hovered over me a smirk that chilled me to the core plastered on his face, the only thing I could worry about at the moment was I hopped they choose to hurt me and not Daryl, but of course that wasn't the plan he made a hand gesture at the person with his hand on Daryls mouth and the guy ripped him off the bed a loud thump echoed in the room. I started to struggled but they pressed the knife closer drawing blood, my mind started working over drive and I searched for every available option, any way that we could get out of this. A punch was thrown and a small wimper was heard from the floor boards and I knew it was a hard punch because Daryl wasn't one to whimper "ass-" I heard his voice a slight threatening whisper that was cut off by another punch, and another, and many more before I heard his voice again "fuckin' kill you" and I would have laughed if this was not the situation we where stuck in. Another punch was thrown and I finally got tierd of it I kicked my foot free at the first sign of weakness and my foot connected with a nose, I heard a bone crunch and figured that his nose was damaged. I struggled more ignoring the kitchen knife that dug deeper and deeper, but I knew they where pussies and wouldn't kill anyone, I just knew. The one that had pulled Daryl off the bed countined to hit him as I kicked and punched free of my restraints, they only managed to get me to stop when Daryl was pulled to his knees in front of me a knife pressed to his throat and bruises and blood covering most of his face. I knew they wouldn't kill him but I wasn't going to take the chance that I was wrong, he was glaring his fist clenched and knuckles turning white as a kitchen knife was pressed to my throat. At that very moment my bedroom door was kicked open, and I was so glad to see that most of my family didn't follow the no weapons in the walls rule. Maggie had a pistol trained on Petes head, immedentaly he dropped his knife and paled, Michonne had her katana and she rested the tip of it to another guys chest, Glenn had another pistol and he put it on the guys head, the one holding Daryl in place, Glenn trained it on his target as soon as he came into the room. Carl was close behind then his arms crossed and glaring the deadliest glare any teenager could muster a dagger strapped to his side. I pushed away from Pete immedently pulling Daryl away from the ass wipes in our room, I went to sock Pete in the nose but Daryl set his hand on my arm "Rick, there not worth it" he sighed I took two deep breaths and curled my fist into his shirt "if you EVER come near ANY of my family again I will end you, the only reason your still standing is because of Daryl so you might want to think next time you try to pull this shit again" I pushed him away from me, before I could blink Carl stode frowards his anger rolling off him in waves he kicked Pete in the balls then balled his fist in the mans shirt pulling him down to eye level "stay the hell away from my parents" he warned, his voice strangly calm yet extreamly terrifiying everyone in the room was shocked for a miunte as Carl pushed Pete on his ass and left the room still fuming mad. Michonne burst out laughing "next time you break into a house, 1. make sure you don't make so much noise, espically when theres at least two rooms on the bottom floor and even more on the top, your lucky you only had to deal with us and 2. make sure the house isn't filled with people who have taken down herds of walkers, on there own" after Michonne spoke they pushed the dicks down the stairs and out of the house, but not before Maggie broke another nose. Then they disappeared into there rooms not even glancing at me or Daryl. After I helped Daryl clean the blood off his face and lock anything that wasn't locked we went to bed and Daryl curled into my side holding on as tight as he could manage. I ran my hands through his hair until we both fell asleep. They didn't know who they where fucking with, but know they should. If not Carl, Maggie, Michonne, Glenn, Daryl, and I would try to push the message into there skulls again.


End file.
